


Some drafts/characters studies?

by Alpha_dot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_dot/pseuds/Alpha_dot
Summary: A guide of sortsSmall warning: this is not a story and so has no kind of chronology whatsoeverAnother small warning: will change and add new stuff and will maybe reuse some things
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	1. Merl and Art

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any headcanons/ideas feel free to share in the comments :)

THE LOYALTY  
At the begging, you wont even notice. Prince Arthur is this famous figure after all, all arrogance and altiveness and royalty. He is a lone wolf, the pride of his house (not that Uther seems too keen on letting him know it), an unreachable golden warrior that brings joy and glory to his peoples. His education is not only that of a soldier but also the one of a leader, and as a soldier AND a leader he must be sure of himself as well as of his doings. Someday the last word will be his, after all, and it will not do to have a monarch doubting his own settlements. So, it's to no surprise that he ends up coming a little... strong headed. But then a newcomer arrives in Camelot, a simple communer (though we will soon learn that there's nothing simple about this boy - man?) all cheek and sauce, that will make his way into our prince's life (because of course he would) and as it takes strong will to bend a strong character, after their first couple of encounters, they begin, albeit in a somewhat sluggish rate, to fall into each other's pace. From there, is "that manservant of his seems to always be there" and "you show him the most extraordinary loyalty". And yes, it's his duty and he should make it his life mission to serve the prince and nothing else (not). But it's more than that. "There's something about you, Merlin" as there's something about their relashionship. Something about the almost blind trust and the completly blind devotion they have to one another. Merlin wont abandon the prince's side, ever, not because he's bound by duty to him (he kinda is the worst manservant Arthur has ever had, and Merlin has never been too keen on following orders he doesn't understand the reason of or he doesn't agree with) but because he believes in him with his whole being. And Arthur, despite his words, that will deny it if someone is stupid (read: brave) enough to ask, doesn't leave Merlin behind.

THE TEASING  
A commun and well known way of diverting real meanings and intentions (and, lets be honest, straight up feelings), The Teasing is almost the only communication method these two individuals see fit for their relationship. And they may be onto something, seen as it is that in every honest and open conversation the two end up having, words become full of double meanings (no news here) and the subtext becomes text faster than Gwaine downs a tunkard of mead (his words, not mine). So, it is very unterstandable that their go-to talking mode is indeed the one where all that is asked of them is finding faults in the other.

THE SOMETHING MORE  
Ask Morgana. Ask Gwen. Ask Lance or Leon or Gaius. Ask Gwaine, if you want a rant about totaly dense oblivious dumbasses (Morgana's words, reasserted by one Sir Gwaine) with ideas of nobility far too up his asses that they can't see what is right in front of them. Were they always like this? Let us see...  
In the beggining, anyone can tell you, they loathed each other. Arthur was a pompous idiot far too arrogant to be even took in consideration for Merlin's list of friends (and there's not that much criteria there, just don't even think about hurting the people he cares about and don't be a pompous idiot far too arrogant to be even took in consideration for his list of friends). Merlin, on the other side, was an ignorant simpleton with too little wits and close to none sense of proprierty. And then there was the ah, incident with "Lady Helen" and the weird dramatic spider webs and "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." and slowly but surely they loathed each other no more. From there, it was only natural. Or so everyone seems to think. From the darkness comes the light and from the so called darkness (on a ratter epically theatrical expression) rose a shy and flickary friendship (if we must really name it). Tremulous uncertainties rapidly became vigorous reasurances and furtive one-sided comments quickly grew into whispered cheeky remarks between the two of them. And so they found themselves closer and closer with each passing day until it came a point in which they would soon have to realize the bond they shared (knowingly, cause the one that had been predicted in prophecy was not exactly a choice for either of them) was not an obligatory tolerance anymore.

Now Arthur, being of noble and respectful upbringing, had something of a considerate stance regarding the way one should behave near court and visiting ladies ("As for the lords, Arthur, should you choose to pursuit such affections" Uther had explained to a somewhat young, very terrified prince "you mustn't neglet your learnings concerning eligible partners. A consort, and to the regal monarch above all, is to be showed proper deference and their will to be handled with esteem and honor. And if worst comes to halt, the problem of offspring can be easily fixed by appointing an official heir").

So it comes to no surprise when one obstinate, stubborn prince seems at a loss of what to do with the odd (even if somewhat conforting) exchange he finds himself into. There's no doubt to an outer viewer (such as, let's say, Leon), that the prince and his servant are friends, regardless of what they might say when directly interrogated (by, let's say, a vaguely amused Leon).


	2. Merl's magic

THE WORLD,...  
Magic is in the world all around us. It is the world all around us. It's the trees that dance softly, trembling with the brise, and the wind that makes them sway. It's the calm waters of mysterious lakes deep into dense forests. It's the night with her mystic secrets and the day with his hopeful light.  
So it is today as it has been in the past. As it was in times of deeper adventures, times of pirates and sirens and of simple minded villagers, times of kings and queens and wise warlocks with great destinies.

...HIM...

"Worst manservant I ever had."  
"Merlin? He knows how to take care of himself" "And of us, apparently"  
Either with words or magic. His actions talk by themselves.

He is cheek and boldness as he is care and kindness. If you find yourself lucky enough to have him think of you as a friend (and it's not really all that difficult), you will soon be showered with the same amount of generous advice and sassy comments. He sees the common world with deep perception, and it's that awareness that brings such wisdom to his words.

Sometimes his magic is like a sixth sense. It reaches out, and like that he learns his surroundings. It reads into the very environment around him and helps him better understand where he stands. He can, latter, if occasion alignes with necessity, change that same environment, shape it into something else, something different, to adjust to the reality he envisions.

...AND EMRYS  
Emrys is the magic itself. And, despite this, the boy is but a vessel. He doesn't belong to the magic as the magic doesn't belong to him, because they are one and the same. It flows through him, as it flows through the nature, swirling all around, giving strenght to wind and tides, giving life to all the beings. He can use it whenever, it is at his service as the air is his to breathe, as the ground is his to walk upon. He belongs to the world, to the very fabric of it, and because from the world he is created, he carries in him all the magic of it. Even if he doesn't know it yet, fully, it is his essence as it is the essence of the world around him. It is him, as it is him those blue eyes and more so the playfulness that never seems to leave them. In time, he will learn to bend it and mold it to his will, because his will is the will of the nature. He, more than any other, plays a vital part on the future of Albion and as such, becomes as part of History as any legendary king.

Dragons know of the truth. Druids know it too and maybe they are the two last beings that fully understand it. And so they tell him, because someone has to. Because for all he is world and destiny, he is also just a boy, happy and innocent in the way only children know how to be, for a children he still remains, without the burdens of Fate weighting on him. They tell him, and they reinforce their tellings at any given opportunity, because he must understand his role in the displays yet to come. He understands, of course, and it's that understanding that wears him down, taking with it more of his joviality with every passing year, He's still himself, of course, it takes more than a little bit of destiny to drain him, it couldn't be any other way, with him being the all mighty Emrys, but it takes a blow at his life perspective that bestows so much insight upon his sayings.

HIS PEOPLES

KILGARRAH

"A dragon, Merlin?!"  
He is, indeed, a dragon. One of the last of his kind (though we will not tell them about Aithusa yet), a majestic creature, albeit not a helpful one. You can say (if you're not Merlin, who knows best already) it's understandable, after all the years of imprisonment and solitude, that the dragon has gained a somewhat bitter grudge against all things human (royal humans above all else). Despite his not so concealed spite, he ends up being the first conection (excluding Gaius, that is) Merlin has with the whole truth and an indispensable tool on his journey towards the discovery of all the power accessible to him, and the full extent of his magic.

HE A DRAGONLORD  
One of the (many) secrets involving our group of adventurous friends is that of Merlin's father. Upon his stay with Gaius, Merlin comes to learn a big deal about not only Arthur's but his own birth. With all of his life (including his existence itself) revolving around magic, it comes to no surprise that his father also has a link to it. Being the last of the dragonlords, it fits to Balinor to teach Merlin everything there is to know about the sacred connection between dragon and dragonlord. and the soft but deadly treacherous whispers of Destiny

REACTIONS


	3. Merl and Lance

THE BEGGINIG  
Merlin and Lancelot first encounter is as dramatic as such friendship asks for. There's an absent-minded, seemingly harmless young man, a terrible beast and a hero that comes to the rescue. There's also an injury (consequence of said rescue) that needs tending to and so there is said young man making use of his living companion's skills. When our brave hero wakes up they talk (or, more accurately, the young man, 'Merlin', introduces himself and asks some questions until the injured saviour, 'I'm Lancelot', is wakeful enough to talk freely). Lancelot wants to be a Knight of Camelot, Merlin knows he has all it takes (well, if you exclude that dumb you-have-to-be-a-nobleman-to-defend-your-realm deal, which Merlin is because seriously what a dumb, upper class typical, lord-like deal it is. Haughty nobles and their stupid superiority complex.), and as Merlin can help "You know Arthur?!", that's exactly what he does.

THE FRIENDSHIP

They strike a friendship almost immediately (as is so common with Merlin). They are, after all, two noble souls who would do anything to protect those they care about.  
From there, it's an usual occorrence to catch sight of the two, heads close and voice low in some corridor, or laughing together through the courtyard. They have this easy way with each other, as if they are long time friends, almost like two close brothers reunited after years of being apart. They are nearly always in agreement (in everything except some Arthur-concerning understandings) and you will certainly fall in love upon meeting them.   
They cover for each other when need arises (it's more a Lancelot who covers for Merlin, if we are being completly honest, but Merlin will of course retribute the favor in the rare occasion when it is necessary) and most importantly, they are loyal to no end, both to each other and their friends.

THE SECRET

Lance becomes Merlin's confident a mere week after they meet each other. There's a terrible beast, the same as before, and the still brave hero but this time there is also some inconspicuous aid in the form of *gasp* magic. Much to Merl's relief, Lancelot, always true to his word, not only keeps his secret from all those he could eventually wish to tell (mainly a certain royal ass he is now duty-bound to) but also grows to be Merlin's go-to advisor in all magical ongoings concerning Arthur (not that he ever stops asking Gaius for help, of course, he would instantly screw up in monumental proportions if he didn't rely on the phisician, but it is still great to have someone his age to advise him in this things).  
And so the friendship is stronger than before (what no one really thought possible) and the secrets and confessions shared between the two are basis to grand noble adventures carried by knight and warlock working as one.


	4. Merl and Gwaine

THE BEGGINING

Of course they would meet in a tavern. Contrary to popular (aka Arthur's) belief, Merlin was not a frequent visitor of Camelot's taverns. Truth be told, he rarely set foot in such environments, so it was to be expected that the one time he actually did, it would end in disaster. They did get themselves in "a bit of a pickle" and Gwaine was (and still is) quite useful in sthat kind of situations. Although it was totally Arthur's fault (if, for some exceptional reason, he happened to be on the tavern all alone in the time of the incident, he would've just magiced the problem away, as he usually did, and there would be no need for a stranger to play the hero and get himself injured). As it was, there was a fight (with a lack of magical touch, if you ask Merlin, royal manservant and sorcerer extraordinaire) and there was Gwaine and there was the whole problem with 'Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald' and the banishment but, in the end, Gwaine proved himself and became a Knight of Camelot (much to the own's dismay). And trough it all there was also, as there always is, Merlin's total and unlimited suport and so this was the story of the birth of another epic friendship that brings way more trouble than it should (mainly to one Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot). 

THERE'S NO END (much to Arthur's sorrow)  
It is now common occurrence to hear Gwaine and Merlin's impressions on a multitude of matters, usually without being questioned on such. It being the trade routes of the most recent deal with Mercia or Morgana's taste on the form of a new dress, this duo has an opinion and will share it loud and clear for all to hear. Some (pretty much everyone, at this point) say Gwaine's worst personality traits are rubbing off on Merlin, but those who know better (mainly Morgana, who has seen this side if Merlin on the most varied occasions already, and the one and only Sir Gwaine, on whom the fault so undeservedly falls), recognize that it's actually a team effort.

And he does liven the place up.

"You are my only friend."

DRAFTS  
"Nice" And then they procced to high five each other


	5. Merl and Morg

THE FRIENDSHIP  
Freshly arrived in Camelot, and almost immediately rewarded with a position in the royal household (someone should really take the time and explain the concept of 'award' to the King), young Merlin falls into place both with the castle's routine and it's residents. One particular resident, known far and wide as The King's Ward, takes especial interest in him after accidentaly eavesdroping on one (of the many to come) argument between the prince and his manservant ("I wouldn't call it an argument, it was more along the lines of an healthy exchange of ideas, my lady" he would later explain to an amused Morgana). She had passed by the prince's chambers just in time to catch a particularly cheeky comment from the aforementioned servant (if her sniggering was heard from the other side of the door, Arthur had known better than to confront her about it). Based on this particular trait of their personality (also known as The Sass), their friendship rises and blooms, and they soon become a force to be feared by all ("Let's call things by their rightful names, Merlin. It was an argument and, knowing our dear prince, a well-deserved one" had came The Lady Morgana's response). Along with the friendship, grows also the trust that will latter make itself seen when the need to share some very particular informations arises. That makes Merl be the first person Morg trusts with her secret.  
United by The Sass and Art's dumbasserie

MORGS MAGIC  
It all starts with the dreams. She is fourteen when she first wakes up screaming. Gwen, not long past sixteen and already the image of professional servitude, comes to her aid. She doesn't ask, they understand one another even then, just tries her best (as she always does) to calm her lady. Dreams tend to disapear after brief moments, Gaius will tell her in the morning when she goes to see him. For now she's scared, and confused by how real it was, how real it still is, even she being awaken. Gwen keeps her company that first night, tender arms around her and hands gently stroking her hair, until she falls asleep once more. Some months go by after that, filled with little adventures and discoveries so in character of a daring young woman, up until a whole year passed and that night is distant and nearly forgotten.

It is the night before she reaches sixteen years of age. She has, for some weeks now, woken up with an uneasy feeling, rested but not with quite so briskness as was her usual. She is not worried, not now when she has the festivities of the next day to think about, a whole feast in her honor - "Hear that, Arthur? Even Lord Owain is invited! What did you have for your name day?" "The same thing exactly, Morgana. I'm the Crown Prince, remeber?" She then gives the prince a very unlady-like suggestion of what to do with the crown (she may have a very upbrought, very polite education but she still has to endure Arthur, of all people, as her main companion in all things royalty related) -, plus a tourney and a ball (she really does adore showing off, especially when such antics result in the favor of various nobles, which always come in handy in the need of making one prince understand his place regarding schemes and plans lead by her, and a reputation of what follows when the attentions of some of said nobles are rather unwelcome). And so, with all that occupying her thoughts, she starts drifting of, an idea forming of what gown she oughta wear in order to gain Lord Owain's commendation (it is literally as easy as that). Hours go by, the young lady's breaths the only audible sound in an otherwise quiet chamber. A maid passes just by the room, late in her doings and eager to get to her own quarters. On the outer side of the window, the courtyard below peaceful as it never is during the days. A raven flaps its winds and crows lowdly, as if knowing what goes inside The Lady Morgana's head. And then, abruptly, she rises from her sleep, mouth open in a silent cry. She does not call for Gwen this time, tries instead to get ahold of herself, taking deep breaths while attempting to bannish the spectres that still hang on to her imaginations. The sun will rise shortly, she knows, and its light will cast a different shadow to her night terrors. 'Dreams tend to disapear', she reminds herself. But, she will soon discover, the nightmares always seem to remain when the dreams are long since gone.

THE SHARED SECRET

The whole problem, as it turns out, is that Merlin is not that accustomed to fully hidding the magic. Sure, it is not all that well looked upon on Ealdor. But it is also not illicit and all those who don't quite like it cannot do much more than throw him a few looks and hope the message passes across. So, as he gets acquainted with the runnings of Camelot, he must as well familiarize with all the efforts that come with concealing ones... especial attributes.


	6. Keeping Up With The Pendragons

THE PENDRAGON SIBLINGS

-THE TEASING

As custom dictates in any and every sibling relationship, this two specimens resort to the art of the tease to communicate.

-MORG TROWING TRUTHS TO ARTS FACE (AND MOST MORE OCCASIONALLY, ART TELLING MORG WHAT SHE NEEDS TO HEAR)

The Lady Morgana is well known by her crude honesty in all matters 

-THEY PROTECC, THEY ATACC BUT THEY HAVE EACH OTHER'S BACK

THE TRUST  
that comes from being raised together (almost as siblings, some might even say)  
Facing Uther and covering for each other  
Power Duo.

MERL AND THE PENDRAGON SIBLINGS

Just love and protection here.  
You say ill of Merl and you'll find yourself with a big problelm in the form of the two most powerful personalities in the kingdom.

UTHER'S A+ PARENTAGE AKA UTHER IS A DUMBASS  
-PRINCE ARTHUR BUT ALSO JUST ART (FEATURING ART'S INSECURITIES)  


THE PROBLEM  
Arthur's birth is surrounded by secrecy, being one of the most (if not the most) well guarded knowings(?) of the royal family and the whole of Camelot (it being about the all-known and well adored future king, little else could reach such importance). Only a few, hand-peaked people share the circunstances of the prince's life real origin

-THE KING AND HIS WARD  


THE TENSION  
Even to the most commun eyes, Morgana's relationship with her guardion is tempered with more highs than lows. 

THE WARD?

THE SECRET

-THE TRUE AND INCREDIBLE POTENCIAL OF PRINCESS MORGANA  
-MORGAUSE AND WHERE SHE FITS IN ALL THIS FAMILY DRAMA


	7. Merl and Gwen aka the og's

THE FRIENDSHIP  
What happens when you put together the most pure individuals Camelot has ever seen? Two precious beings that look like cinnamon rolls but could definitely kill you, that's what.

Oh no, what is he doing, Guinevere thinks the first time she sees him. She is leaning over the parapet of one of the many hallways in the castle, shaking one of Morgana's heavy traveling cloaks, the dark, wealthy-looking one. On the courtyard below, Arthur is torturing poor Henry, as is his habit (he doesn't treat her or any of the other maids like that - Morgana would have his head if he tried - but he could learn a thing or two about the difference between well intencioned banter and straight up abuse of power when it comes to unsuspecting manservants). Right, the boy. He must be a newcommer, she never saw him around on any of her comings and goings from the castle to the lower town and vice-versa. And he doesn't exactly go by unnoticed, seing as the first thing she sees him doing is frowning at the crown prince and standing up to him. She goes to him, after, in the stocks, to introduce herself and tell him how brave (and stupid, if she's being totally honest, though she doesn't tell him that yet) his actions had been. He is sweet, and seems genuinely happy that she came to talk to him. So they strike a friendship, "Hello,are you well?" at the beggining but that grows stronger as they meet almost everyday while going about their duties (Gwen as a maid and Merlin as the physician's assistant) and stronger yet when Merlin starts working at the castle.

THE CHEEKY COMMENTS (cause Gwen is as shady as Merl, no wonder her and Morg get along so well)

To the outside eye,


	8. Gwen and Art

She may seem all sweet but if "you can really be an idiot sometimes Athur, did you know that?" you WILL need Gwen by your side to tell you of.  
Just. The voice of reason.  
She would make an amazing queen and you CAN'T change my mind (nor do you want to)


	9. Gwen and Morg

"Oh, you ladies need any help?"   
No. Whatever it is they are doing (and it's really non of your business), they wont need your help. If, for some unfateful reason, they even think about asking something of you, you will do it, you will like it, and you will even thank them in the end.  
When these two come together (which happens all the time, seing as they are almost always on each others company), you better be on their side.  
If The Beauty isn't enough (and let us be honest, most times, it is), their smarts will show you why even the golden prince doesn't dare contradict their wills.


	10. Merl and Gwen and Art and Morg aka the fantastic four

There's absolutely nothing that can stop them when they are together.   
In this group you have beauty, you have strenght, you have magic, you have intelligence, you have power. You need only to look at their figures coming from a mysterious mist afar (that actually came out of nowhere, really, did anyone see where it came from? I'm pretty sure it wasn't there until they arrived), to understand that if you happen to have fell into their bad side, you are utterly fucked (there's no other way to put it).


	11. The Knights (thems)

THEMS  
They are warriors. The best warriors in the land, actually, hand-picked by the royal heir himself.

ART AND THEMS  
He is their leader.  
teasing

MERL AND THEMS  
Must. Protect.  
more teasing

ART AND MERL AND THEMS  
The Boys  
also, these two idiots, i mean. are they blind or something, come on, leon, elyan, pls grab me before i lock them in a room  
teasing everywhere

THE GIRLS AND THEMS  
Must protect, will protect. do not pick on them cause they our sisters. also cause you cannot possibly mess with these two, they will very much eat you alive.  
not so much teasing as it is one sided remarks from the girls that the knights don't have the guts to retribute, cause they know better already.

THE FANTASTIC FOUR AND THEMS  
You've reached the end of the line. This is The Squad in it's most absolute form. There's fun, there's teasing, plans are made and backs are had. You go against them and you will lose, plain and simple.


	12. Gaius and Gwen and Morgana and all the healing

They want to help people and Gaius is a mentor to every youngster of the castle


	13. Hugs but most importantly high fives

The show needs more hugs and there's a sad, even if historical accurate (but tbh how would anyone know), total lack of high-fives and fist bumps.


End file.
